The Afterdays
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Set after the war with Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles.


The Afterdays  
By Lilmissy

Prologue

Angel fought against the rusted metal chains that held him, he had been held captive for three days and still he continued to fight, the vampire just didn't have it in him to give up. His prison was an underground cave and was so dark that if Angel was human he wouldn't have been able to see anything. Angel thought it best to rest for a while after his fight for freedom and sat down on the cold hard ground. Angel would of thought that some one would of come to rescue him by now, but after the fight most of his comrades were dead. The realization hit him that he would have to get himself out of this mess.

The blonde haired slayer spun a horned demon onto its back and pummeled him until he passed out. Clutching her new shinny dagger in both hands, she plunged it into the demon heart, causing it to evaporate into nothingness. 'Job done', she happily said to herself as she got to her feet. Day would be coming soon, and she hoped to get a few more vampire-dustings in before the sun came up. Stake in one hand, dagger in the other she patrolled the alleys until she came across two vampires feasting on a young boy.

The slayer ran at them and propelled herself forwards causing the vampires to drop to the floor. The boy had only been scratched and so she ordered him to go home. The first vampire was the smaller of the two and rushed at her, but his anger in being interrupted was a weakness. The Slayer stood still until he reached her and at the last instance swung herself around so that she was behind the vampire. With one quick action, the first vampire was dust. The second vampire attacked her and managed to get a hard punch in to her left temple. Knocked back she perfectly executed a quick high kick to the vampires face and then spun her other leg into him before landing in a cat-like stance on the ground. Blood gushed from the vampires face and he seemed dazzled for a moment. Concentrating on the Slayer, the vampire attacked her again and landed on the pointy-end of her stake. Happy with herself she left the alley and found a 24-hour cafe and celebrated her nights killing with pancakes and a white coffee.

Angels wrists ached from being chained up. The metal had began to dig into his skin causing him to bleed. From the entrance of the cave his captor emerged and stood in front of Angel.

"Fighting is not going to work this time Angel. You may as well give up now, you are not going to get out of here alive," the voice spoke. Angel remained silent, which seemed to annoy his kidnapper greatly and received a punch to the ribs. Doubling over in pain, his captor exited the cave leaving Angel alone with only the darkness for company. Angel was more determined than ever to get out of the cave and through the pain fought the chains that bound him. With one mighty pull the chains started to split, and with a second tug Angel was free. As Angel reached the entrance he felt himself pushed back and slammed into the wall of the cave. Angel realized that it was a magical force field that blocked his path. Disheartened the vampire realized that there was nothing he could do for the moment, but as soon as his captor brought down the force-field to visit him, he'd have a nasty surprise in store.

The apartment was small and dark but it suited her purpose for the moment. L.A had become over-run by demons over the past few weeks, and a source had told her that it was because something big was going down. Changing into a black vest top and dark blue jeans the Slayer was ready for combat. It might have been day, but it was the best time to infiltrate a vampire nest. She dramatically entered the warehouse by kicking the door down and stood in a threatening pose with her stake raised. To her disappointment there was no one there, the warehouse was abandoned. Checking out the warehouse for signs of where the nest might have gone, a vampire fell silently from the rafters above and landed on the Slayer . Pinned down the Slayer fought against the bloodsucker and brought her elbow up to its face, causing a mighty 'crack' as it contacted bone. Turning the vampire over so she was now on top she tried to stake it but it grabbed the stake from her and threw it across the floor.

"I didn't need it any-way", the Slayer spat at the vampire. "This way works just fine", with that the Slayer broke the vampires neck and retrieved her faithful stake. She had been told there would be others here, but for the moment there had been just the one, she would have to come back later.

Meanwhile Angel's captor had returned to taunt his prisoner but was surprised as the vampire flew at him as he entered the cave.

The Afterdays  
By Lilmissy

Chapter One

Since she had come to L.A her life had become kind of repetitive - shift at the coffee shop in the afternoon and then vampire hunting at dusk. She missed her friends and sister more than she could stand, but it felt good to be alone for a while. Sliding a cappuccino across the table at a middle-age businessman she flashed him a smile and took his money. Placing it into the till she looked up to the clock and realized that she finished five minutes ago. Slinging her handbag across her shoulder and reaching for her sunglasses she became aware that some one, or something was watching her. In attempt to surprise her stalker she acted oblivious, until she could sense something coming closer. In one quick action she grabbed her stake and turned to face who-ever or whatever was there. Wearing a long brown coat that almost touched the ground, and an Indiana-Jones style hat she couldn't help but laugh at the green horned demon in front of her. Hands in the air Lorne stepped back a little.

"Hey honey, put the weaponry away, I've come to you for help." She wasn't completely convinced but she did as the demon said.

"I know that you're a slayer, all chosen and all, and I have a little mission that  
maybe you could help me out with."

Angel had been beaten badly, his opponent had been in good shape. Long deep cuts bled from his head and arms and his leg felt broken.

"You bastard". Angel muttered under his breath. As he glanced around the cave he noticed there was another figure with them. His captor didn't react to Angel's outburst.

"Now Angel, I thought that while I was gone you might appreciate a little  
company, so I brought an old friend along so you have some-one to talk too." The figure came closer and stood in front of Angel. Although it hurt to open his eyes for long Angel recognized the 'old friend' immediately.

"Hello Angel", said the figure.

"You're not real." Angel spoke back.

"Of course I'm not real, Angel" Wesley put his arms behind his back and leaned in closer to Angel. "I'm dead."

She had taken in all that she had learnt. Angel needed her help and she would find him. Heading to the 7thdomenBar, she slammed a regular onto the bar. "You heard of a vampire called Angel? Because I 'really' need to find him, and  
soon." The demon choked on her drink and after a coughing session grinned a  
little.

"Of course I've heard of Angel, he used to beat on me every other Tuesday before he got all suicidal and shit, and who the hell may I ask you are?"

"I'm the new Slayer in town", she replied. "And I heard you were the demon to come knock on if I need information".

"Yeah I heard that's the rumor going round", she said rubbing on her neck where the Slayer had grabbed her.

"Gonna have to sort out this, fed up of giving freebies, and you know, the  
regular beatings kinda suck."

"Enough chit-chat, now spill".

"Well I heard some-thing about the prick being held up in some cave somewhere near Southside beach. Got some big mean sorcerer kicking shit into him apparently, can't say that I'm losing sleep over it."

"Take me there."

Wesley was looking a little worse for ware. His hair was a little longer than  
Angel remembered it, and stubble covered his face. The once clean-cut watcher had changed over the last couple of years. Angel knew that he wasn't really Wesley, but it still hurt.

"You let me die." Wesley spat at Angel.

"I didn't 'let' you-'him' die. He knew what he signed on for, and Wesley,  
wherever he is now doesn't blame me."

"You sure of that", Wesley questioned. Angel stayed silent.

"Because I ain't bro." Wesley was now Gunn and displaying a large hole under his  
right shoulder.

"Gunn..." Angel began.

"See something me and my crew learnt, way back, was look out for each other, and I'm thinking how come we were all the ones who got it, and you were the one who survived, I think all of this shit, was your fault." Gunn was in Angel's face now, and he began to laugh. Angel had told every-one what would happen, he had told them that they wouldn't survive, he had given them a choice, they agreed, it wasn't his fault that they had all died, he had tried to protect them, fought with them, but they had been too many. It was a wonder that he had survived, he knew that they didn't really blame him, but there was always that nagging thought at the back of his mind, 'What if?' What if he hadn't made it clear enough that they would die, maybe he had left hope in their minds that they would survive.

"See me and you, we were never as tight as we could of been, I mean I had some issues with you being a vamp and all, but I thought in the big fight, you would of saved me. " Angel tried to ignore the words that he heard.

"The First, you're the First, not Gunn and not Wesley..."

"...and not Spike I suppose, you always were a first-class wanker. I hate to admit it, but I used to admire you, back in the day and all, before you became such a big bloody puff and let all those you care about... die." Spike moved away from Angel and dug his hands into his pockets. Swaying gently  
back and forth the vampire looked around before focusing back on Angel.

"I guess that's why I killed those Slayers, to prove to you that I was the big-bad too. I sometimes wonder you know, if it had been Angelus behind the wheel that night if he could have saved us all. I mean he never would of wanted to, but if he 'could' of. Angelus was always the stronger one you see, always  
the more clever one."

"Shut the fuck up!" Angel ordered.

"Now I don't think that you are in any position to tell me what to do now are  
you." Angel had never really got along with Spike, but he still felt guilty about his death. He had died blocking Angel against an attack from a fire-demon and exploding into dust. The image of Spike dying still haunted Angel. If he had seen the attack coming he may still be alive.

"You know, I know we probably hate to admit it, but we're kinda similar. Only vampires with a soul I know of anyway. Both on a quest to make amends, both fucked the same Slayer... Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, now what would she think of all this. Her hero chained here, all helpless and kitten-like. I bet you that she'd be proud of me though , I died for the cause, you, you're still here carrying on with your pathetic little life, and from what I've heard, you've given up on the fight. I bet she's disgusted with you." Their conversation was stopped short as a girl entered the cave. Angel squinted through the pain to try and see who it was, were they here to help him? The girl was slim and blonde.

"Buffy?" Angel asked. The girl stepped closer to Angel and he saw her clearly. The girl was followed in by a demon, he recognized her as Elphea, his old source from the underground. The blonde had her back to the demon and Elphea saw her chance. Jumping onto the girls back Elphea's weight slammed her to the ground. Grabbing the Slayer by the hair she pulled her face up so Spike could see her.

"Did I do good?" Elphea asked Spike.

"No you flaming idiot, you did NOT do good! That's not the bloody girl I  
wanted!"

"You said when a pretty slim blonde comes pounding on me for info. that's your girl!" Angel was now clear on what was going on, he was here as bait, so that The First could get Buffy and punish her for wrecking The Firsts plans some years back in Sunnydale. But this girl was NOT Buffy.

"Always knew you couldn't be trusted." Angel spat at Elphea. Elphea just smiled nervously, she was obviously worried as to what The First would do to punish her bringing the wrong girl. When Elphea was distracted however the Slayer took the opportunity to turn the tables and spun Elphea round so that she was now on top. Head butting the demon, she quickly punched her in the face, leaving the lackey unconscious. Turning to the chained vampire she untied him and started towards the entrance.

"It's no use, there's a force field that stops me getting through." Angel said.

"Your friend Lorne expected as much, that's why he gave me this." The Slayer had a bag of brown powder under her belt. Opening it she threw some at the exit allowing the vampire to walk through.

Angel's apartment was dark and sparse. Large oversized sofas engulfed the rooms light and took up more space than need be. The walls were plain cream and empty looking. Helping Angel onto one of the sofas the Slayer sat at his side.

"Thank you", Angel said.

"It's okay, its what I do," she replied.

"So you saw Lorne... and he's okay?" Angel hadn't seen Lorne since that night. He had left before the fight and hadn't wanted to continue the mission. The girl shuffled a little on the sofa, she felt very uncomfortable being in a strangers house.

"Yes, he's fine, he kinda filled me in a bit on what's going on, he told me to  
give you a message. To keep fighting the good fight." With that Angel flinched a little, he remembered another friend he had let down who had given him the same message, 'Doyle'.

"I'm going to rest for a bit, stay or whatever." Angel turned to his bedroom and left the girl sitting on the sofa. Suddenly Angel realized something.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Skye", she answered. Angel carried on walking to his bedroom and Skye feeling very uncomfortable left the vampire's lair.

The Afterdays  
Chapter Two: Part 1  
By Lilmissy

Skye adjusted her sports cap and twirled a long strand of hair with her fingers, she was nervous somehow and couldn't help but feel uneasy. Her bus was twenty minutes late, typical of public transport she thought. It was times like this that she wished she would learn how to drive, but it was something that she had never gotten around to. 

Angel spotted the girl sitting on top of a brown leather suitcase. Thank God her bus was late he thought as he pulled in. Rolling down the windows of the rust-eaten car he flashed her his best smile. Skye couldn't believe how much the vampire had changed. He was now clean- and wearing fresh clean clothes. "Angel." Skye said, acknowledging him. "Skye." Angel said, trying to sound upbeat and not at all like the world was coming to an end...again.

Two hour later and the conversation between the two heroes were strained to the limit. "So the world is going to end, when we get invaded by these demon guys from another reality." Skye tried to digest what she had been told. "Now these guys are nasty, I saw one of them back in 1882, and wow, we're not talking pretty, I'm talking rotting flesh, and teeth that jut out through their chins." Skye tried her best to hold back a laugh as Angel made a disgusted face. "We're here."

Skye looked through the dirty windows and could make out a very large wooden barn. The surrounding ground appeared dead and un-welcoming and there was no sight of an animal as far as the eye could see. Angel opened the door for Skye, and she noticed the barn door being swung open. As she peered inside, she noticed an array of demons and humans. "They're all here to help", Angel informed her. A petite blonde girl stepped out of the barn and greeted Angel with a hug. Angel was shocked with Buffy's welcome. When Angel looked into Buffy's blue eyes he saw the worry that dwelled within each of them. Buffy stepped back and allowed the rest of the gang to greet Angel. The first to greet Angel was Buffy's second in command. The brunette nodded her head at the vampire. "Sup?" Angel looked at Faith, he remembered how he had brought he back from the brink. Angel was greeted by Willow and Xander and got a hug from Dawn. Skye stood slightly behind Angel she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. As she looked at the gang she could tell that they had been through a lot together, and she didn't mean just the fights. Angel remembered Skye was still there. "Oh sorry Skye, let me introduce you to every-one." As Angel named every-body off Skye smiled sweetly and exchanged a few 'hellos' and 'hiyas'.

Skye had never seen so many different breed demons in one place at the same time. She glanced over at a group of young girls, some sporting some nasty battle wounds and realized that they must be slayers too. Standing beside them, Skye turned to the center of the barn and watched as Buffy, Faith and Angel took center stage. It was the blonde slayer who spoke first "Hey every-body, I don't need to tell you that this is going to be probably the biggest battle that we are ever going to fight. I know a lot of us have fought some pretty steep odds, and lost a lot of good people along the way, but to get through this, we all need to stick together, we all need to be strong and we need numbers. The demons we are fighting come in bulk, I'm meaning hundreds of thousands of vicious killing machines with one aim, to take over the Earth, and they are willing to die fighting." Faith took the mic and carried on the speech. "So this is what you have to do, you have to recruit as many warriors as you can, you have to educate them on what is going on, and come the day that they attack, we are going to be ready for them, and we have not fought all out fights and saved the world as many times as we have to lose, over to you Angel." Angel carried on the talk, " Now we know that there are a few people, slash demons that we need to help us in our plan. Me, Willow, and Skye will be in one team recruiting the out of towners and then Giles, Xander and Faith will recruit the rest." Buffy took over " And we also need some help getting weapons, I've already picked out the teams, you know who you are, you are Team A, you set out immediately, here is a list of some key weapons that we need", Buffy handed a young slayer a clipboard and the girl followed by some big beasties and a few slayers headed out. "Team B, you are in charge of collecting magical items. Again there are some key things that we need." A demon covered in brown hair took the second clipboard off Buffy and Team B headed out to the waiting mini buses.

Skye followed Angel and the redhead out to Angels car. "Wow, I hate to say this Angel, but this is a heap of junk! " Angel smirked. "What happened to the black convertible?" Angel opened the passenger side door and allowed Willow to get in without answering her. Skye slid into the back seat and thought about how she could be home now, with her family and friends and not in a dirty car, which looked like it, could break down any second with two strangers going on a scavenger hunt.


End file.
